Foxy love
by princesspoison
Summary: Naruto is cursed to be a fox forever unless he can find true love, but how can he find true love when he swears to protect those who deserted him in the first place! sasnaru, Itanaru one sided and others
1. Chapter 1

**foxy love**

**i dont own Naruto though i do own this idea lol hope you enjoy it be warned will contain boy love boy and some violence ect**

Naruto once human, now cursed, in a body of a fox he lives searching for true love so he can be relesed from the curse, but who can release him? who would want to love a fox? at the stoke of midnight he had an hour in human form but will this help when he's trying to save his friends from those who cursed him in the first place

**Foxy love**

**Chapter one, Naruto the cursed fox**

The red fox creped silently into the crowded school its nose twitched sniffing the air trying to find which way to go but all the smell were confusing him there was too many smells not that he knew which way to go or where to go all he knew is that it had been a year and he wanted to find them not that they would know it was him, dodging the peoples feet as they rushed to their next lessons he started to make his way forward his nose twitching ever so often when he smelt something or someone familiar not though he did wonder how her knew the smells, a flash of green went by him which the person wearing it smelled of sweat not that humans would notice the smell hell it was the smell of someone who trained hard but he also smelled like his old friend Sakura and her sweet perfume he wondered why, dodging the feet wasn't a easy task he could already feel the bruises on him from where some feet had already connected with his soft lean flesh he promised to get revenger on one person he knew who gave him a bruise the stupid blond had thought him to be a rat and had kicked him in the street though since when had there ever been a red rat before?

The fox skidded to a halt as a pair of pink high heels came to a stop before him,his nose twitched at the sweet smell of perfume came from her, soon a pair of knees came into view as the person crouched down, the fox looked up and let out a small snarl for the person was in his way though he recognised her he really didn't want to be stopped even if her was exhausted

Sakura had been walking down the busy corridor when a flash of red had caught her eye for some strange reason she stopped and waited for it to get closer and as it did rat was the first thought to flicker through her mind followed by fox as she took in its appearance as it came skidding to a halt before her, never would she have thought to come across something so small and wild in her school, and to be surrounded by so many noisy and frankly quite scary people it was amazing that it had survived so long a sad smile caressed her lips as she looked at it sun blue eyes, though she had never seen a fox with blue eyes and such a fine red coat. slowly she went down to her knees trying not the scare the small creature for it was very small indeed, she stopped moving when it let out a snarl though she wasn't scared she just didn't want it to run

slowly she pushed out her hand and unrolled her fingers letting the fox grow slowly nearer once it was in front of her she quickly grabbed it by the scuff of its neck

Naruto squirmed he didn't like being held though its his own fault he should of known she would pick him up, he twisted round and tried to nip at the pink haired girls fingers only to have its mouth grabbed and held shut, letting out a snarl that vibrated him, he heard a chuckle then her voice speaking to him

"I shall call you Naruto" The pink haired girl said with a sad smile, the fox stopped moving and looked up at her

Sakura noticing it had stopped moving looked down at the creature and let go of its mouth and ran her fingers along its back

"You remind me of him" She whispered slowly her thoughts wondering whilst her fingers smoothed the fox

"You see me and my friends well we were not so good to him before he went missing" the fox gave a little nib at her fingers, looking at the fox she carried on

"Well you see, well we thought Naruto had gone nut's he was saying someone was following him, but we ignored him and then he was gone no ones herd from him since this was a year ago, no ones been quite the same since, gosh why am I telling a dumb fox this"

her mind going back to the last day she had seen her friend Naruto,

"But I'm telling the truth" a seventeen year old blond shouted his group of friends came around him some shaking their heads some listening in amusement

onyx eyes looked at the blond taking in his once tanned face which was now pale his brows crinkled as he took in what the younger boy was saying, he didn't know what to believe, Naruto had said something like this before but it had all been a trick, well he assumed it was because Naruto turned round one day and said so even if that goofy smile didn't quite reach his eyes

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled sadly though Naruto and Sasuke acted like foes they were actually quite close

"Look Naruto you said this all before" Naruto's other close friend Kiba announced his fingers lingering in his dogs fur

"But its the truth" the blond whispered his eyes desperately flickering to all his friends none seemed to be taking him seriously

"How do you explain this?" Naruto lifted the back of his shirt on his smooth back was a long cut going from one shoulder then curling around his hip

"How you do that?" Another blond asked, Sakura looked at Ino

"Someone jumped me from behind I barely got away

"Anyone could of done it you must of been in the wrong place at the wrong time" Neji spoke up his face stone cold not feeling sorry for the foolish boy at all

"Look Naruto we are not going to fall for your childish games again" Neji voiced his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance

"But its not a game" He whispered back

his friends just stared at him, suddenly the blond had turned and fled, Sasuke had looked as if he was going to chase after him but Neji had gabbed his wrist pulling him back

Sakura came out of her thoughts when she felt the fox climb her arm to curl around her neck and slowly drift to sleep, sighing Sakura made her way to her next lesson

Sitting down, Sakura fidgeted, people were staring at her yes she was used to being looked at but this was plane weird, her fingers creped up to her neck to rub the warm pile of fur there if it was possible the little creature let out what sounded like a purr of content a booming voice sounded in front of her announcing the arrival of one of her loudest friends she felt the fox lift its head only to go back sleep in disinterest

"what's with the fox" the voice had shouted whilst his own had went up to stroke his own pet, the little dog woofed as if to ask the same question

"I found it" Sakura replied

"cool, where?" He asked his fingers reaching out to stroke the small creature

"In the halls"

Kiba stopped reaching for the fox when it opened one eye to look at the advancing hand to let out a snarl, gulping he with drew his hand

"So how come you got it?"

"it fell asleep on my shoulder"

"Cool"

"look go sit down your annoying me with all the questions"

Kiba through Sakura a nervous look, he knew how her temper could be so he fled to his chair a few seats away from the pink haired girl

next to arrive was a beautiful blue haired girl her almost white eyes lit up when she sore the small ball of fur

"Its so p..pretty Sakura" Hinata mumbled, the little fox looked up as he heard the shy girls voice suddenly its weight was gone from Sakura's shoulder as it jumped onto the stuttering girls arms who straight the way started to stroke its smooth fur

"Sakura what did you call it?" Hinata asked quietly she brought the creature up to her face and rubbed her nose in its fur

a grunt of annoyance came from beside them as a boy pushed his way past Hinata, the little fox let out a growl at the sudden movement Hinata made when she was pushed forward into Sakura's desk

"Watch it Neji" Sakura shouted

"Its okay Sakura" Hinata whispered her hands soothing the annoyed fox

"What ever" Neji huffed as he clonked himself in the desk behind Sakura

"Its called Naruto"

"N Naruto" Hinata whispered

"Why you call it after that dobe" A voice asked from the table next to Sakura whilst they had been fuming at Neji the onyx eyed lad had taking his seat next to Sakura and now looked at the fox in Hinata's arms with mild interest

"It reminds me of him"

"How so?" he asked

"His eyes" she replied looking at the small thing which seemed to be glaring at Neji if it was possible for it to glare, chuckling she turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to have paled with finding out the fox's name then the mention of its eyes

"You shouldn't have brought it in here, it could have flea's or anything like that" Sasuke snorted

the fox turned it head at that and looked into onyx eyes, Sasuke sucked in his breath, no wonder she had named it Naruto its eyes were just like his, so blue, bluer then the sky, the fox leapt back into Sakura's arms and looked around the room, everyone sept Hinata was seated, Hinata seemed to notice this too and went to sit in her seat beside Neji behind Sasuke also in front of Kiba who flashed her a warm smile

ten minuets or so pasted where the class waited for their teacher to arrive the fox by then had fallen into a light slumber with the voices around him

Kakashi slowly walked into the room the orange book in front of his face like usual, his hand flicked up to his class signalling them to be silent even with his head stuck in the book

the fox looked up on his entrance his nose sniffing the air at his arrival slowly he stood up and stretched getting ready to pounce at his old teacher and friend only to stop in shock for someone else had enter and Naruto was not please in fact you could say he was quite scared.

**So what do you think? i hope you like it, i would like to hear your opinions so review if you like or even if you dont like lol next chap will be up asp xox**

**luuuvveee Faye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, sorry about my grammer, ive never been very good at it, I shall try to do better, but please let me know if i suck still and i shall get a beta, Not that i know how to find a good one, let me know if you would like to do it for me,(be my beta that is) ;P anyways on with the story, Hope you all like it.**

**i dont own Naruto, though i do own this idea**

**

* * *

****Foxy love**

**chapter 2, The new boy**

The fox's blue eyes narrowed and glared at the person now entering

_what the hell was he doing_ _here? and why,_ he couldn't help but think

The lad who had entered looked around the room, taking in everyone who was there, his eyes then landed upon the red fox, his fake smile curved up into a smirk as his eyes connected with the fox's own.

Kakashi signalled for everyone's attention not that he needed too, for all eyes were on the new boy taking in his appearance

Sakura looked at the new boy in interest, he looked some what like Sasuke, but with shorter hair and not quite as handsome.

Sai stood there smiling at the class, his fake smile beaming upon them all

Sakura couldn't help but feel something wasn't right and it didn't help that the fox was growling at him its fur standing up on end as it watched the boy closely

Naruto watched warily as the boy stood there smiling at the class, he knew something wasn't right, why would he be here?, _maybe I should leave_ he thought, but then he sore how Sai's eyes lingered on Sasuke then flickered to the red head over in the corner, _no he couldn't leave not unti_l _he knew what was happening,_ he just wished he could tell someone about the lad just to warn them at least.

Feeling he should somehow let Sakura know something wasn't right he went and nudged her hand his small tongue flickered out and licked her hand trying to gain her attention.

Sakura looked at the small fox noting that it looked agitated, her slim fingers tried to calm in with soothing motions but to no avail,

"What's wrong with it?" Sasuke whispered from Sakura's side, looking at the small creature he couldn't help but worry as it nudged at Sakura trying to get closer.

"Class I'd like to introduce our new transfer student" he flickered his fingers in the new boys general direction

The boy took a step forward and bowed his lose white shirt showed a flash of his chest and of what was hidden there, Sai's eyes never left the fox's eyes, even as Sai sore the fox note the gun, but also a gasp from someone else noticing it, though he didn't see who.

" My name is Sai" He announced,

A wolf whistle came form the back of the room where a bunch of girls were sitting.

His eyes flickered to them but came back to rest on the people the fox was near,he watched them, taking them in, taking notice who the fox went near and interacted with, storing it for later use.

Kiba sat gob smacked, he was sure he sore a gun when the lad bent forward, it couldn't possibly be, why would the new lad have a gun?

Kiba felt his back stiffen with dislike for the new boy, something was off with him, his senses told him, now he had seen the gun the smell of it reached his nose making his want to be sick, gulping he turned his eyes away from Sai.

Naruto sensed that the stupid lad was watching them and decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be near those he wanted to protect, only he found himself stopped when he went to jump off the table, by someone grabbing his tail, no less, thus causing the small creature to squeak in surprised finding its small self hanging up side down looking into a pair of eyes, one being black and the other red

Naruto knew instantly who he wasn't looking at and gulped

"Naruto?" He whispered the little fox started to wiggle, he didn't want his dads boyfriend to know it was him,

Kakashi watched the little creature wiggle that he was holding up to his face, the little thing wouldn't look him in the eye, but he could of sworn it was Naruto when he sore those eyes, no one could ever have eyes like Naruto's and especially not some fox.

"Erm sir could you let Naruto go" Sakura asked her slender fingers already reaching out to grab the wiggly little thing

"Naruto?" He repeated, but loud enough for people to hear this time, his eye brow lifted in amusement

"Yes sir, we decided to name him Naruto, seeing as his eyes were blue like his"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the corners, so this is where he went to, but how? Kakashi grabbed the little fox's snout and made it look at him, the little fox's eyes widened in understanding

_Kakashi knew who he was_,Naruto thought, his eyes pleaded to Kakashi for him to keep silent.

"Don't worry Naruto your secret is safe for now" Kakashi spoke to the fox,

Sakura lifted her brows in confusion, _What secret?has he completely lost it talking to a fox_, she always knew her teacher was weird but this takes the biscuit, she watched as he lowered the fox, who once down skittered onto her shoulder, once there he curled up watching Kakashi and Sai warily.

Kakashi let out a snicker, so little Naruto has chosen his old crush to stick too, some thing's never change.

The end of school bell rang echoing down the long corridors and into the rooms

The little fox's ears twitched, now was the time for him to pick who he should stick too

Naruto had been watching all his friends all day, luckily Sai had not been in all their lessons, but how he wished he could be human again and interact with them, he missed pulling his famous pranks on them all,

_Maybe I could still do one or two in this small form_, his thoughts wondered, but the loud talk of the humans broke into his thoughts,

They were too loud for his small sensitive ears, his claws gripped into Sakura's light pink jumper as she rose to leave the class.

A few of her friends who were in the same class as her exited the room with her, Ino followed along at her side with a grumpy Shikamaru, a silent Shino followed playing with a lady bug who had landed on his hand during the lesson, Kiba came out of the next room followed by Hinata, Normally Kiba was happy being with his long time crush Hinata, but Naruto noted that his face was near enough black, his eyes kept flickering behind him and Hinata too, someone was following them.

Naruto's growl silenced any chatter between the friends and other friends who had joined them,

"What's the rat growling at?" A boy munching a pack of crisps asked innocently,

A hit from Ino made the large lad chock on his crisps, Sasuke who had joined them sent the pair a silent but deadly glare,

Sai came out of the room. His smirk taking in the group and the annoyed Kiba, who he had been bugging all lesson, his eyes came to rest on the fox taunting it with just a stare.

Naruto felt the hairs on his back rise, anger made him reckless, he could smell the fear on Kiba, Naruto decided to scare Sai away from them,

Naruto launched himself at the boy, His claw scraped down the boys cheek leaving claw marks which started to bleed,

Sai growled his fingers reached up to the wetness on his face, anger cursed through his veins, bending down he scooped the fox off the floor and started to shake it, its little head shook from side to side, its claws clawed into the boys hand trying to get him to stop.

"Let him go you ass" Sakura screeched

"Troublesome" Shikamaru announced as he glared at Sai

The sound of Choji's crisp packet popping reached their ears.

Sasuke and Kiba launched themselves at Sai trying to let the little fox out of his grasp before he killed it,

Kiba wrapped his arms around Sai's pinning them to his side as Sasuke launched a punch at the boys gut doubling him over,

Hinata sore the grip loosen on the silent fox and quickly grabbed it from the lads hands and pulled it to her chest stroking its fur soothingly.

Sai kicked out at Sasuke catching him in the stomach, then flung his head backwards to catch Kiba's nose which started to bleed, growling Kiba sent out his fist smacking it into Sai nose, both boys tackled each other to the floor the gang cheering them on, but still the fox didn't stir

"G..G..Guys!" Hinata stuttered as she felt no movement from the fox,

Shikamaru was the only one to hear her and as much as he liked to be lazy, hearing her calling the other's, sounding so scared caught his attention,

Shikamaru made his way over to her, nearly being punched himself by an over enthusiastic Sakura who was throwing punches into the air

"What is it Hinata?" He asked

"Naruto's not moving" She replied pointing at the fox who lay limp in her arms

Sakura seemed to hear this and stepped over to them, her eyes franticly scanning Naruto for movement,

Others seemed to hear this and notice that there was no longer a lethal Sakura punching the air but a sad grumpy one who was fretting over the fox,

Kiba noticing this pushed his feet under Sai's chest, for the boy was on top of him throwing punches at him, using his feet as leverage he launched the boy backwards into the wall and leapt to Hinata's side trying to see the fox, his fingers flicked out to stoke the motionless creature

"I think its dead" Choji announced

Ino and Sakura burst into tears and Hinata let out a little sob as a tear ran down her cheek

footsteps behind the group alerted them to a new presence in the deserted halls

Kiba twisted round, throwing a punch at who disturbed them in this sad time.

Kakashi had been watching the fight from a distance, knowing that there was nothing he could really do, he had to let it take place, it had to happen some time or another, but upon hearing Naruto was dead he knew he had to check on his son in law to be,and upon having a fist sent his way he quickly grabbed it before it could connect to his face, he stared into the frantic Kiba's eyes still holding the clenched fist in his hand,

"Hinata please pass Naruto to me" Kakashi said still looking at Kiba who was slowly calming down

Hinata looked at Kakashi wondering why he should want the small creature

"I will take him home and care for him"He spoke to the unspoken question

"But he's dead" Wailed Ino, her arms clinging round Sakura's neck,

"Pass him to me and I will check"

Kakashi let go of Kiba fist, who clutched it to himself as his eyes watched the small fox be passed to Kakashi, who after a silent minuet told them that it had fainted,

Ino and Sakura fell to their knee's with their arms still wrapped around each other, sobbing once again, but this time in relief

Hinata launched herself into Kiba's arms who smiled to himself .

Neji just had to walk along at that moment searching for his cousin, he grabbed the back of her jacked and yanked her out of Kiba's arms once he sore her

"Time to leave" He hissed at the blushing Hinata

"O...Okay" she replied

"I will take Naruto home with me, if he is well tomorrow I shall bring him back with me" Kakashi informed them,

Hinata nodded and started to walk away with Neji,

Choji grabbed the smiling Ino out of Sakura's grasp and started to pull her towards the door also, Shikamaru mumbled troublesome and left walking behind Ino and Choji, leaving Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke

"I'm going to find Lee in the gym and have a work out" Kiba announced, casting the fox one last look before walking away,

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off the fox, her fingers ran along Sasuke's cheek, not that he noticed, she noted that he seemed deep in thought.

"See you tomorrow Sir, call me if Naruto needs me" Sakura then left heading home for the night.

"I'm coming with you" Sasuke announced to Kakashi, now that the teacher and him were left alone,

Kakashi noticed that the young lad was serious and nodded, they headed out to the car, and headed to Kakashi's lovers house to let Naruto rest,

Kakashi's mind wondered, his thoughts racing wondering if Iruka would recognise his adopted son in his new form.

**

* * *

****So what do you think, hope you enjoyed it and that my grammer ect was better, let me know what you all think and thanks for the advive those who pointed out my grammer.**

**chow for now, **

**have a nice day,**

**luuurrrvvv faye,**

**princesspoison xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own naruto or the song sweet dreams by beyonce **

* * *

**Chapter three; Temari**

The long halls were black and wet the dripping could be heard all around in the silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

A scream broke the silence just as a strip of light appeared at the end on the long stretch of darkness, cuffs burnt into flesh as feet stumbled along, he knew he wasn't alone, there was one other, he could hear her whimpers sobbing from her small throat her struggles were useless, he knew because he had already tried to escape he had several bust ribs for that already, though he could feel his freaky natural abilities already kicking in, he just hoped that the young girl could heal as fast as he could.

He remembered being flung against the wall as several man dragged a now unconscious small girl into the holding cell that he was trapped in, her small body rolled along the piss and bloody floor coming to rest with a crack against the moist dripping wall, he remembered watching the blood dribble from her lips and feeling sorry, not for himself but for her, it was his fault she was there, if only he hadn't asked for her help,

Naruto's small lungs heaved as he woke trembling from his nightmare, the same dream that had been haunting him most nights since he escaped, he only had relief from them dreams when he was being haunted by faces of other people who had abused him in the eleven months of being in the small dank cell, his only relief knowing that she's safe if only for now, but he had someone else to protect now and by coming back he knew that he had more than just one person to save, but who can save me?.

A soft voice brought Naruto out of his pained thoughts, his little lungs quivered with the strain to supply air to his abused body,

"I cant look after a fox, i have papers to grade" Iruka groaned knowing that he had already resigned himself to looking after it when it was placed into his arms silent and still

"But you will anyways" The Lanky man spoke his nose still in a book

"God dam it Kakashi put the book down"

"Hn"

"Ahh Sasuke I forgot about you there, you no you really should speak more often i have the most informative conversations with you"

A growl came from the soft pink lips as the glare fell upon mocking eyes

"Kakashi leave Sasuke alone he's just worried about the fox" Iruka added though amused by Sasuke's unwillingness to leave the fox

"Shouldn't you be heading home Sasuke, it's late, its gone eleven forty-five, wont your brother be worried, and you have school tomorrow" Iruka asked his fingers reaching down to stroke the now wide awake fox who was trembling, upon feeling the trembles his eyes looked down at the fox who looked scared.

i cant let them know its me, not yet, they will be in too much danger, i need to get out of here i need to find the other lad quickly, he's like me, before i became like this, Naruto thought whimpering as pain cursed through his body, he may heal fast but it still hurts

Jumping off Iruka's knee Naruto fled up the stairs he only had about two minuets before the clock would chime twelve and he didn't want to be in view when it happened.

Fingers reached out for the small fox as he left Iruka's knee and through the door into the small cozy hall, the plush carpet swallowed the pitter-patter of his small feet but not the soft patter of the person following, in a mad dash of fear the little fox speeded up the stairs reaching the bedroom he dashed in jumping up to the window sill where the window was slightly open letting a soft breeze flow in, Naruto glanced round knowing who it would be.

Sasuke ran after the small fox,

"speedy little shit" He mumbled as he ran after it up the stairs, he watched and followed as the tiny creature ran into the first room he found and jumped up onto the window which was impressive because it was pretty high,

"Wait" Sasuke whispered and in shock the fox did stop, his sky blue eyes found the onyx eyes watching him

"Dont jump" Sasuke whispered, it was too high for anyone or anything so small to jump he thought

The sudden dong of the church tower chiming had the little fox turning away

Sasuke leaped to the window, time seemed to go in slow motion as he watched the fox nudge the window open more enough so it could get its lithe body through and jump out

Reaching the window Sasuke wrenched it open and struck his head out gasping as it landed unhurt two stories down and skitter into a dark allays

Naruto gasped as his tiny pores smashed into the hard concrete of the pavement, he was lucky he felt his bones creak but nothing broke a quick glace up, confirmed that he had watched the fall but a chime from the tower reminded him to hide in the dark allays just in time as he felt the bone snapping pain as his body changed , the hair receding to a sunny glow upon his head, finaly the sickening change was completed he had an hour til the pain would return and he would change back into a fox, it was sick really a sick twisted fairy tale, he would never be human again with out true love, but whilst he was stuck with this curse he would do his damn hardest to stop the people doing these experiments there was only nine people that this could be done too in the world and he was one of them and he knew who was next on the hit list, now he just had to find out where the antisocial lad lived, i mean how hard could it be to get close to Gaara, Naruto gulped, he knew he'd have to enlist the help of one mean yet cool girl, Temari.

"Naruto, come on we have to go"

Naruto glanced up, his cute face flushed red, it was still uncomfortable to be caught in the nude after the change, though he was glad she had turned up to help, even if he had forbidden her to and told her too hide

"I told you to stay hidden"

"I know but I couldn't leave you out here in the cold"

"I'm a big boy I can look after myself"

"You may be bigger then me, but your still small for your age"

"Humph"

"Oh don't cross your arms at me boy"

"You need to go and hide"

"I'm staying with you, I've told you this again and again, you saved me"

"I got you in danger in the first place"

"Come on every hero needs a sidekick"

"But"

"oh don't you even dare go on about how I'm a girl, I have my own tricks"

"Fine, but if I say run and don't look back I mean it"

"Sure, sure"

Naruto grabbed the orange shorts and baggy white top yanking them on covering up his nakedness

"you know if I didn't think of you as a brother i would say you were hot"

"Sorry but I may be a stud" A Raised eye brow from the girl

"But I'm way out of you league little lady"

Thump

"Oh that hurt"

"Serves you right"

"Anyways you need to go back now, I've got to find Gaara and his sister Temari, I need her help"

"O this I got to see"

Naruto sat on Tamaris' bed, it was quite easy actually to get here and into her room, they were quite famous and easy to hunt down, the hard part would have been getting into her room and making friends with her, but by the time he had found their house he was back to being a fox so getting into her room wasn't a problem the hard part now was getting out because he was quite scared who would have thought the hard beautiful girl could sing,

"Every night I rush to my bed

With hope that maybe I'll get to chance to see you

When I close my eyes

I'm going out of my head

Lost in a fairytale

Can you hold my hands and be my guide"

Naruto's jaw was hanging by this part her voice was amazing too good in fact, he felt his body swaying even in its fox form, he tried to hold still, she hadn't noticed him yet but her voice was so compelling he was afraid if he moved to much she would notice and he didn't want to feel her wrath

"Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true

My guilty pleasure i aint going no where

Baby long as you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way i, don't wanna wake up from you"

Naruto's eyes followed her whilst she danced around the room singing, he could barely move as she sang, suddenly he jumped back as a long pole crashed where he had seconds before been sitting

Blue eyes flashed red as he eyed her, her face was calm yet her eyes held a spark that moments ago had been hidden by her closed eyes

"friend or foe" She whispered to him when he didn't answer she pulled the pole like thing back.

"Friend i see"

Naruto sat there slightly miffed

"Oh i know more then you think little fox boy, Naruto"

"Don't worry ill keep your secret, well i don't really have much choice if i want my family to stay safe, do I?"

Naruto shook his furry head

"Well i guess i better get to sleep, it going to be hectic from now on my dreams where right after all"

Naruto stood up and headed to the window

"Oh Naruto my brother isn't the only one whose like you here in Konoha"

His blue eyes widened

"Oh I don't know who it is but I can sense that there is another like you two"

"Anyways shouldn't you be finding the cure to your problem?"

With a swish of his tail Naruto fled out the window into the chocking blackness of the night

Who could love a fox, when he was human he wasn't loved, so how could someone love him now?

* * *

hope its okay sorry took awhile to update aint been able to get time to write plus my laptops bust so had to use my little brother's computer lol

luurve faye


End file.
